Diabolos (Hallow Hallow)
Diabolos is a demon who has long taken possession of Father Albert in the hentai manga Hallow Hallow. Despite his willingness to help Father Albert and the boy Edward make it to the center of Halloween Island, he only does it for his own selfish gain, and is fully willing to use whatever it takes to achieve his own ends. Appearance Being a disembodied spirit, Diabolos has no true form of his own, needing bodies to possess. Whenever he possesses a body, their eyes become slit and red, their hair fluffs out slightly and their ears become pointed. Personality As a demon, Diabolos is increasingly cruel, twisted, deceitful, manipulative, villainous, and sadistic, taking pleasure in the fear that he inflicts on others. When faced with an opposition, he makes sure they realize how foolish it is to resist before he rapes them. Multiple times, he has made advances on Edward, implying that he may be bisexual or pedophilic, though this could just be a mix of his desire to possess him and his own sick sense of humor. Despite this, he does seem to hold some legitimate affection for him, and shows mercy to those who he knows personally like Viragnuva. Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Possession:' As a Demonic spirit, he has no body of his own, causing him to possess a mortal vessel, granting him full control of their body. He is able to travel from host to host (with their permission) through lip-to-lip contact. *'Super-strength:' Despite his weak, mortal vessel, Diabolos himself holds great and terrible power, capable of overpowering any physical or magical threats that come his way. He was able to destroy the pumpkin Bell Veil placed over his head (which she said was impossible to remove) with a passing thought and can overpower anyone with his strength alone. *'Dark Magic:' As a demon, he has a plethora of magical abilities in his arsenal. **'The Devil's Mark:' He is able to mark anybody with his "Devil's Mark", branding them as his familiar through sexual intercourse as he did with Bell Veil and the Mummyla army, giving him the power to summon them magically and force them to do his bidding. **'Secret Devil Art - Ultimate Fusion:' This give him the power to fuse his familiars into gestalt entities, fusing his Mummyla Army into Giant Mummyla. **'Shapeshifting Inducement:' In order to quell Roni's sexual appetite, he used his magic to give Bell Veil a penis. *'Swordsmanship:' He is shown to be prolific with a sword, being able to match Viragnuva in combat. Weaknesses Despite his power, he does have his limit. For as long as his vessel is wearing Albert's rosary, he is unable to have any sway over his host. He is unable to possess anybody unless he has their permission. While his stamina is great, it also has its limits, having become exhausted to the point of fainting after "punishing" Franssoise, calling her "a bottomless pit." History ??? Gallery Diabolos Priest_Hallow Hallow.jpg|Diabolos in the body of Father Albert. Diabolos Edward Kiss.jpg|Diabolos taking possession of Edward. Diabolos Boy.jpg|Diabolos in Edward's body. Trivia *Diabolos' "attraction" to Edward while in Albert's body could be a joke based on the stereotype of Catholic priests having an attraction to altar boys. *Diabolos, while in Albert's body, holds a mild resemblance to Alucard from Hellsing. Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:Manga Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Dissociative